Saiyan's Pride of Dragon Ball
by Yugioash
Summary: What happened if Goku didn't hit his head as a baby and lost his memories of his saiyan heritage. What if he just had a near death experience that opened his eyes to the potential his new home world has to offer other than the plans the Saiyan's have. How will this shape Goku up to be earth's and his universe's mightiest Saiyan hero? Read to find out... Pt. 1 of a 4 part series
1. Prologue

**A/N:** I do not own Dragon Ball, Dragon Ball Z, Dragon Ball Z Kai, Dragon Ball Super, or Dragon Ball GT. I will however use those in this 4 part fanfiction series.

* * *

 **Saiyan's Pride of Dragonball**

 **Prologue**

Twelve years ago an old bald man wearing black clothes with a brown vest and a green cap over his bald head was searching through the woods when he came across a baby boy with black hair that had four spikes on the right and three on the left and a monkey tail wearing what looked like a damage ear and eye piece machinery.

The old man was Gohan and he soon adopt the baby as his grandson and named the child Goku and kept the technology he found Goku with hidden until he can figure it out, hoping it might have some clues to Goku's heritage once fixed.

It wasn't easy raising Goku at first, as the child had proven to be wild and ill-tempered, throwing anything he didn't approved at his adopted grandfather, and refused to stay in his carrier when they traveled.

At first Gohan thought it was just Goku being a stubborn child, but in reality Goku was following his true nature. See, Goku wasn't your typical child with a monkey tail, but rather an humanoid alien race called the saiyans send to earth to destroy it. And the reason for his behavior was that he was aware of his mission as the only way for a Saiyan to forget his ways is if they suffered a traumatic head injury causing amnesia, and Goku knew one day he might have to kill the man who took him in, so he tried to detached himself from the man—especially on the night of a full moon when his race transform into a giant monkey that can destroy anything in it's path.

Then one day, Goku's restlessness got out of control that while Gohan was carrying him around the mountain of their home, Goku jumped away from his grandfather only to almost fall into a ravine with a waterfall on the otherside. But before Goku could meet his doom, Gohan managed to save the young child.

It was then Goku looked at the waterfall and the base of it down bellow, and saw the beauty of it and realized this planet might be worth more than just a colony to his Saiyan race, but a beauty that even his home planet couldn't offer. It was also then Goku realized to preserve this planet, he would have to avoid the full moon he

After the save, Goku decided to give his new grandfather a chance in order too learn more about the beauty of the world he was send to, and in time Goku came to love his new planet.

At the age of three, Goku decided to come clean and tell Gohan his Saiyan heritage and his birth name Kakorot and his quest as well as why Goku never stay up at night during a full moon as it cause a transformation to a giant ape.

To much of Goku's surprise, it didn't scare his new found grandfather away, much less kept Gohan surprise of the fact of what Goku was.

Then Gohan went to a trunk he had and opened it and took out the device he found Goku with and revealed he always figured something was different from Goku, and that Goku's story only confirmed it.

With returning Goku's device that Goku recognized as something called a reader his Saiyan parents use to wear, Gohan also showed Goku an orange ball that fit perfectly in the size of his hand.

"Goku, if ever a time you question about earth's safety, this ball will give you the answers you seek," Gohan said

"But what is it?" Goku asked.

"A dragon ball, my dear boy, something I have only found on earth, but maybe one day maybe you can prove me wrong," Gohan said. "A lot of bad people go after this ball, and it is up to us to protect it."

Goku took the ball and looked at it. Nothing seemed special about it, but Goku figured if his grandfather felt it was important, then Goku must trust him. Little did Goku know, that orange four star ball will eventually shape his life and further extend his interest of his new home planet.

* * *

 **A/N:** Since this is a new story I be working on this story and this month's winning story this month. By the end of this month this story will be among those waiting to hopefully win a poll.

As for why I decided to start a story now, I felt I was in a rut lately with helping taking care of two of my nephews that whenever I do get to working on the monthly winning stories, I hit a writer's block. So I thought I try something new for once since I been over due, by which I mean a fanfiction for an series I like and yet not have a fanfiction for, and I had this idea for a dragonball cannon series for a while. The only reason I haven't posted it earlier was because until this morning I didn't know how to work the chinks out of how to have Goku keep his memories of his Saiyan heritage but not have him destroy the earth right away. So I hope you enjoy


	2. Saiyan Warrior meets an Earth Girl

**A/N:** I do not own Dragon Ball, Dragon Ball Z, Dragon Ball Z Kai, Dragon Ball Super, or Dragon Ball GT. I will however use those in this 4 part fanfiction series.

And incase any of you are wondering if this is going to be based off the manga series or anime series, I'm going to tell you it's actually going to be a mixture of both. I will coordinate between manga chapters and anime series according to where I am in the series. I did something like this with a Zatch Bell Cannon I posted a while back called Twin Bell Princes.

* * *

 **Saiyan Warrior meets an Earth Girl**

Years had passed since Gohan showed Goku the four star dragon ball, and much had happened since then. Goku had came to respect his new home planet as it was and the life it has from the view of the mountain he grew up in.

On Goku's 4th anniversary of arriving on earth, Gohan—who he came to see as his grandfather more and more as the years passed—decided to teach Goku some martial arts after realizing that Goku had great power and potential but no technique or control. Goku quickly mastered the techniques taught to him to the point that a year later, Gohan gave his grandson a magical red staff that extended when called on known as the power poll.

Goku has grown since his arrival on earth, but not at a normal rate as Gohan claims earthlings normally grow. From what they can guess was that it was possible that the reason might have to do with the fact Saiyans age slower than humans since Goku remembered his parents being taller than Gohan.

Although Goku had decided to give the earth a chance, he never really seen much more than the mountains that surround his home. The reason wasn't out of any fear Gohan had of what might happen if Goku left the mountains, but rather that the closest town was more than a day walk from where they live, and Gohan didn't have any form of transportation that would quicken the trip.

Unfortunately, that didn't sit well for Goku, and on his 11th birthday, Goku tried to leave the mountains without telling his grandfather. Unfortunately that was also the night of a full moon, and by time Gohan found his grandson, Goku was already an out of control ape the size of a large building. It wasn't until Goku seriously injured his grandfather that the sun arrived that Goku transform back to his old self. But it was already too late as Gohan was at the verge of death.

Ever since then, Goku sworn to never look at a full moon again until he can control his giant ape form or in case of a dire emergency happens before he does.

Now, Goku was carrying a large saw as he walked on a log that was rolling down hill to his place. Once there, he lifted the log that was bigger than him into the air and chop-kick it into several pieces of fire wood wearing a blue martial arts clothes with a tail hole for his tail and kong-fu shoes.

"That should last me the night," Goku said as he picked up the logs and brought it into the house he inherit from Gohan, who left everything he own to Goku.

When Goku was done, his stomach started to growl.

"I guess it's time for lunch," Goku responded as he turned to the four star dragon ball next to his broken reader that haven't been working since he landed on earth but kept in honor of not only his grandfather's memory but as honor of his Saiyan heritage. It was one of the many earth customs Goku had adopted.

Goku never thought of it being part of Saiyan tradition, but he did remember his mother once telling him about honoring his Saiyan ancestors and follow their example. Although Goku had turned against their example by not conquering earth, he decided to honor them the way his earth-grandfather taught him.

"Grandpa and my Saiyan ancestors, I pray that you wish me good luck in my hunt for food," Goku said in bow of respect before leaving.

…

Elsewhere on the mountain, a small blue car stopped as a blue hair blue eye girl wearing pink with the words: Bulma printed on the front of her shirt, got out too look around as if searching for something.

She took out what looked like a technical computer the size and shape of a large pocket watch with a button on top.

"It should be somewhere around here…" she said as she hit the button that turned it on revealing three circles near a triangle and one further west. "Hmm… maybe a little more to the west. It gotta be around here somewhere."

She got back into her car and drove off furthermore.

…

Meanwhile Goku was still hunting for some food. The thing was, Goku had hunted in the woods so much most preditors in the area is scared of Goku, and for a good reason. Goku isn't scared of most predatory animal, and will hurt and if he felt necessary, kill if they even threaten him, but he never destroy a whole species or a family of animals as Gohan often told Goku that it's okay to kill one or two animals for food, as long as you don't be the cause of the seize of their species' existence all together (In earth terms: Extinction by over hunting). But once in a while Goku finds a migratory animal that tries to have him for breakfast, lunch, and/or dinner. Unfortunately, that morning didn't seem to be Goku's day.

"Wild animals around, so I guess I'll have to fish," Goku said.

Gohan had taught Goku a few human tricks to fishing, including how to make a hand made fishing poll out of a stick and string, but Goku had found ways to put his Saiyan traits to use when fishing that makes it quicker and the best part is, the fish often don't know what they bite until Goku yanked them out of the water, so it's hard for the fish to see him coming.

The only problem the closest water was a river that led to the water fall where Goku almost fall to his death once, which is at the base of a cliff. But even Goku has found away around that obstacle.

Goku started running to the cliff and jumped off. But before he fell to the water bellow he used his tail as a propeller spinning that gave him enough lift to land safely on a boulder sticking out of the water.

"Well, that was fun, now for some food!" Goku said.

He turned around so his back faced the river and dove only his tail into the water, wiggling it around so that it look like some poor animal's tail to the fish that they can eat.

Sure enough Goku got a bite and used his tail to yank a huge fish several times bigger than himself out of the water. Then Goku jumped and kick the fish onto the rock he was standing on, killing it.

"Great! This will get me through the day!" Goku said as he dragged the fish back home using a road he normally take since he never seen anyone passing there.

Along the way, Goku heard something rumbling that he never heard before.

"What's that sound?" Goku asked as the rumbling got louder and closer.

That was when the small car came racing over the hill right at Goku. The person driving the car must of saw Goku because the car swerved and narrowly missed Goku and his fish and stopped without a mere accident. Unfortunate for the driver this was Goku's first time seeing a car, and although he did know enough about technology to get the idea that the car was a machine, since he never seen one on the mountain before he thought it was some kind of alien threat.

The driver who was the blue hair girl from before looked out from her window. "H-Hey kid! Haven't anyone tell you how dangerous it is to walk on the road!"

Unfortunately Goku didn't see her and thought the car was talking through some kind of technolo. "Dangerous! You tried to hit me! I'll make you pay!"

"What the he—" the girl stopped when Goku lifted the whole car and threw it aside like it was nothing.

"I don't know who created you or what planet you hail from, but you can tell your creators this planet is protected by the proud Saiyan Kakarot!" Goku yelled using his Sayan name since he had figured Kakarot might sound more threatening to other aliens than Goku—especially coming from a Saiyan.

The girl climbed out of the car's window since it was on it's side, holding a gun.

"O-Ow…" she groaned. "You'll pay for that."

She shot her gun which hit Goku in the head. Fortunately a Saiyan's skull is strong enough to prevent a bullet from shattering it and penetrating their brain, so Goku got out of it with only a stinging pain.

"What the heck was that?" Goku responded rubbing his forehead. "That really hurt!"

"N…no way! Wh-why didn't you die?" the girl asked.

That's when Goku noticed the girl for the first time as what she was.

"You're an earthling?" Goku asked. "What are you doing driving an alien machine?"

"What are you talking about?" the girl asked. "This isn't an alien machine. It's a car!"

Goku took interest in hearing the word car and started investigating the car. "So this is a car, huh? Grandpa told me about them, but I thought they be bigger and bulkier than this. Not to mention not so primitive."

"Hey! I have you know that car is the best of it's market," the girl responded.

"By the way, who are you?" Goku asked. "I know you're an earthling, but I never seen you before?"

"If you must know, my name is Bulma and I'm a human girl!" the girl replied. "And why do you keep calling me an earthling like you're not?"

"That's because I'm not!" Goku replied. "I'm a proud Saiyan Warrior from the planet Vegeta. And I made it my mission to protect this planet!"

"Saiyan—wait, the alien race saiyans!" Bulma responded. "I heard about your race!"

"You have? How? My grandfather didn't know about my kind until I told him!" Goku responded.

"If you must know, I heard of them from a friend of mine in the galactic police," Bulma said, "And he told me your kind conquers planets like this, not protect it!"

"Well fortunately for you, I decided to spare this planet," Goku responded. \

"Yeah right!"

"I been here for nine years! If I wanted to destroy this planet I would of done it the first full moon on this planet!" Goku responded.

Bulma froze in shock. "Ni-Nine years! Seriously!"

"That's right!" Goku said. "Now if you are done asking your questions, answer mine! What are you doing out here in the mountains?"

 _"Hmm, this kid doesn't seem anything like Jauko warned me about. But he obviously oblivious to Earth stuff despite being here for Nine Years, so maybe I can use this to my advantage,"_ Bulma thought before anwsering, "If you must know, I'm here searching for some treasure when I saw you. But you broke my car, so in earth customs you have to pay me back by taking me where you need to go."

"Grandpa never told me that," Goku responded.

"Oh…" Bulma responded starting to worry.

"But he did tell me if I ever meet an earth girl, I have to be nice to her and help her out if needed. So, I guess I can take you to my place," Goku responded as he picked up his fish that was still lying on the ground after he dropped it to throw Bulma's car. "Come on! It's not far from here!"

"Uh sure," Bulma responded. "Do you need help with that fish?"

"Nah, I got it!" Goku responded.

"So you said your name was Kakarot?" Bulma asked.

"Yeah, but you can all me by my earth name Goku," Goku responded. "I mostly use my Saiyan name if I feel threaten or if I want to sound threatening."

"I can understand why. Kakarot sound more threatening than Goku," Bulma said. "Who gave you that name?"

"The earthling who adopted me as his grandson, Gohan," Goku explained. "Unfortunately he died last year so you won't get to see him."

"Oh… sorry to hear that."

Things remain quiet until they reach Goku's home.

"This is your home?" Bulma asked.

"Yep!" Goku responded. "It's not much, but then again, Grandpa always told me he wasn't the type of person who extravagant himself with big fancy places and earth technology."

Goku opened the door and gave Bulma the short tour. "There is where I sleep. There is where I eat. And this here is my shrine to my earth-grandfather and my Saiyan ancestors," Goku said. "My grandpa had it build so I can honor my ancestors, and after he died, I added something of his so I can do the same for him."

"That's nice of you," Bulma responded taking a look at the shrine only to zero in on the four star dragon ball on it. "There it is! The Dragon ball!"

Bulma moved in on the dragon ball with a gleeful grin on her face. "It really was here! Just like on the radar!"

"Hey! Don't touch that!" Goku yelled. "My grandpa left it to me to look after!"

"Let me guess, you're going to use it to make a wish?" Bulma asked

"A wish? Why would I do that?" Goku responded. "I'm protecting it because my grandpa gave it to me to look after, and after his death it's the soul reminder to me as to why I'm protecting your planet."

"Seriously?" Bulma asked. "That's it! Didn't your grandfather told you anything about this dragon ball?"

"Just that it's rare and possibly only found on earth," Goku said. "But how did you know it was called a dragon ball?"

"Oh boy. I guess I'll have to explain it to you," Bulma responded. "Well for starters, your grandfather wasn't kidding when he said they were rare, but not one of a kind rare." Bulma took out two more dragon balls from her pouch. "See."

"Wait! You have two dragon balls?" Goku asked. "Where did you find them?"

"Well, this one—" Bulma held up one with three stars, "I found in the cellar at home. And this one…" She held up a five star dragon ball. "I found on my journey. And these along with yours isn't the only ones out there. When I discover the one at home, I asked around and did a little research and found out that there are actually seven of these, each one identified by a number of stars on them. And if you gather all seven, you can use them to summon a magical dragon that can grant any wish you want."

"Any wish… so if I want to bring m grandpa back to life, and bring my parents here to meet him, could it?" Goku asked.

"Well, it can grant one of those," Bulma said. "After that you would have to wait another year to get your second wish as the dragon balls go into hibernation for a year. And then you have to search the planet for them again as the Dragon Balls tend so shoot off to different places after granting a wish. But ther than that, yeah."

"Hmmm…" Goku thought.

"So I take it you would want to grant that wish then?" Bulma asked slightly curious but mostly worried.

"Nah! Besides chances are, my parents will come here anyways," Goku said. "And as much as I miss my grandpa, I know he's probably enjoying the afterlife with my Saiyan ancestors."

"Right—" Bulma responded.

"So how did you come across my dragon ball?" Goku asked. "I doubt you came here by coincidence."

"Curious kid, aren't you?" Bulma asked. "I made this…"

She took out the handheld computer thing she had. "This is a radar I built that can detect a magical energy in dragon balls."

"A dragon ball radar?" Goku asked.

"That's right."

Goku looked serious and turned to his old scouter.

 _Grandpa couldn't fix my scouter, but if this girl can build a machine that can find my dragon ball, maybe she can fix my scanner._ Goku thought, _But I don't know if I should trust her around my dragon ball._

"Oh, I know what you want," Bulma said.

"You do?" Goku asked.

Bulma pulled up the skirt she was wearing fortunately wearing panties. "How about I let you touch this if you give me your dragon ball."

"That's stupid! Why would I want that?" Goku responded.

"Ah—never mind!" Bulma pulled her skirt back down trying to hide a forming blush.

"But I tell you what," Goku said. "Grandpa use to tell me that with great treasures comes great threat, and obviously from earlier you can't protect yourself from any danger."

"Hey! If you're talking about the incident earlier, you just caught me off guard!" Bulma responded.

But Goku kept going. "So I decide I'll go with you on your journey to protect you until we gather the remaining dragonballs in two conditions."

"Oh, what is that?" Bulma asked.

"First off you never used your wish for anything selfish," Goku said. "Grandpa taught me that a selfish wish leads to bad things."

"Ah… okay," Bulma said thinking, _"I wonder what he thinks of my wish if I told him."_

"Finally, I want you to try and fix this," Goku grabbed his scouter and handed it to her, "As well as make it detect dragon balls like your radar, so I can find my grandpa's dragon ball later."

"What is it?" Bulma asked.

"It's called a scouter. It's one of the remaining items I have left from my home planet," Goku explained. "It been broken since I crash landed here, and Grandpa never could fix it. But if you were able to build a radar that can detect dragon balls, I thought I give you a chance."

"I see," Bulma said.

"But it might be too advance for you, so if you can't don't feel bad," Goku said.

"Hey! I have you know I helped repaired an alien space ship once!" Bulma responded. "There's no way this thing could be that difficult to repair!"

"So we got a deal then?" Goku asked.

Bulma huffed. "Fine. We got a deal," Bulma responded.

"Great! Let me pack and we can go!" Goku responded.


	3. Goku saves Bulma

**A/N:** I do not own Dragon Ball, Dragon Ball Z, Dragon Ball Z Kai, Dragon Ball Super, or Dragon Ball GT. I will however use those in this 4 part fanfiction series.

And incase any of you are wondering if this is going to be based off the manga series or anime series, I'm going to tell you it's actually going to be a mixture of both. I will coordinate between manga chapters and anime series according to where I am in the series. I did something like this with a Zatch Bell Cannon I posted a while back called Twin Bell Princes.

* * *

 **Goku Saves Bulma**

It didn't take long for Goku to be packed, but then again, it Goku did live in a small house.

"So since I destroy your car, are we walking to the next Dragon Ball or what?" Goku asked. "If we are, I should warn you, we're over a day walk from the next town. I should know. I tried to walk to the next town once and never got off the mountain before nightfall."

"Relax, kid. That car wasn't my only form of transportation. Watch," Bulma responded as she took out a metal carrier case. Inside were metal capsules with buttons on top each a different size and labeled with a number with only one empty space. She took out the one labeled: '9' click the button and tossed it.

In a puff of smoke, a motorcycle appeared on the ground.

"What the heck was that?" Goku asked. "How did that thing appeared?"

"It's a motorcycle and it was sealed in one of these capsules," Bulma showed Goku here case. "Each of these carries something I need for travel from something as small as a bike to something as big as your house—maybe even bigger. Just click the button and toss it and it appear."

"How do you get it back in the capsule?" Goku asked.

"I'll show you that later, but for now let's go." Bulma got on the bike and Goku rode behind her, holding on as she drove off at top speed.

Within thirty minutes they were leaving the mountains and reached a hilly area that cause the motorcycle to leap into the air every time it reaches a hilltop. After one bad leap, Bulma stopped the motorcycle to get a breather as well as one other thing.

"Wait here kid," Bulma said. "I have to take care of some _personal_ business."

"What kind of business?" Goku asked.

"The private kind!" Bulma said.

"Uh, okay—just holler if you need my help," Goku responded.

Bulma went behind some bushes and boulders. Meanwhile Goku checked the motorcycle out.

"It looks so primitive and yet it was able to fly in the air," Goku said to himself. "And here I thought the Earth was only worth saving because of the beauty of it's nature. But if there are more machines like this, maybe there's more to earth to protect than that."

At that moment, Goku heard Bulma screaming.

"Sounds like Bulma is in trouble," Goku said, "I guess I better go save her then."

Goku run toward Bulma's scream and found her being held captive by a giant pterodactyl.

"Hey! Let her go!" Goku yelled.

"Who the heck are you?" it asked. "Her friend?"

"My name is Kakarot of the proud Saiyan race," Goku said. "And that's my—ah—mechanic you're holding!"

"Mechanic?" Bulma said. "Seriously! Is that all I am to you?"

"Well what did you expect me to say!" Goku responded.

"Ah, how about friend? Company? Something like that!"

"That seems a little deep considering we just met today!" Goku responded.

"I'll show you deep once I'm free from this monster!" Bulma yelled.

"So this girl doesn't mean that much too you," the pterodactyl said. "I guess you wouldn't mind I eat her then."

"Actually, I do!" Goku said.

"You do?" both the creature and Bulma asked.

"She's so far the only earthling I know of that can fix my scouter," Goku said.

"I'm going to kill you!" Bulma yelled.

"Well in that case, I know someone who can do it as well," the pterodactyl said as he grabbed some dirt..

"Really? Where?" Goku asked.

"Right here!" the pterodactyl threw dirt at Goku's eyes and tried to fly off.

"Goku!" Bulma yelled as the pterodactyl grabbed her with his feet and flew off.

"Hah! That was too easy," the pterodactyl said not noticing something flying behind him.

"Power poll Extend!"

A red Long poll came down and hit the pterodactyl forcing him to let go of Bulma.

"Waaah!" Bulma screamed as she started falling until something caught her.

When she looked she saw it was Goku who grabbed her as his tail rotated like a propeller allowing him to fly.

"Goku—you can fly."

"Sort of, my tail can only keep me in air as long as it can though," Goku said.

"Why didn't you tell me earlier? Wait! You mean that tail is real!" Bulma cried.

"Yeah, of course it's real. As for your first question you never ask. Besides it's even at my top speed I can't travel faster than one of your machines," Goku said looking down at her, "Ah, Bulma are you peeing?"

Sure, enough Bulma was as with her being kidnapped she wasn't able to finish her business. Bulma turned deep red. "Just drop me off at the motorcycle and let's not bring this up again."

"Gee, if this is what the rest of our journey going to be like, maybe I should of let that thing eat you," Goku said.

"Shut up and just fly!"


	4. Goku's First Night Away from Home

**A/N:** I do not own Dragon Ball, Dragon Ball Z, Dragon Ball Z Kai, Dragon Ball Super, or Dragon Ball GT. I will however use those in this 4 part fanfiction series.

And incase any of you are wondering if this is going to be based off the manga series or anime series, I'm going to tell you it's actually going to be a mixture of both. I will coordinate between manga chapters and anime series according to where I am in the series. I did something like this with a Zatch Bell Cannon I posted a while back called Twin Bell Princes.

* * *

 **Goku's First Night Away from Home  
**

Bulma didn't make any more stops until they stop for the night.

"So we're going to camp out here tonight?" Goku asked.

"No way! You think a delicate girl like myself could camp out in a field like this?" Bulma asked.

"I guess that's true. I mean if you can't handle a mere pterodactyl, you wouldn't last a minute ruffing it out!" Goku said.

"Exactly," Bulma said.

"Although it did prove my point earlier about you being weak," Goku said.

"Don't push it kid," Bulma grumbled.

"So, do one of those capsule things have a house or something?" Goku asked.

"Yep, so you better step back!" Bulma said as he press the button and threw one of her larger capsules. In a blast of smoke a small home appeared.

"Whoa. This is bigger than my place," Goku said.

Which was true. Although it was a small house, it was three times bigger than Goku's home.

Inside was a studio apartment home with only doors to closets and a bathroom.

"Whoa, there's light in here without a fire," Goku said. "I haven't seen anything like this since I left Planet Vegeta."

"Seriously?" Bulma asked. "Just how old were you when you landed on earth?"

"Ah… not sure. I only know that I was three when I left my home world," Goku said.

"Well, you might find this interesting," Bulma turned on a television set which made Goku jumped.

"Pictures in the box! How is that possible?" Goku responded.

"I guess Earth isn't as primitive as you thought," Bulma chuckled before noticing an awful smell in the room.

Although she noticed it outside on the road, she didn't think much of it, but now they were inside it was too noticeable to ignore. She looked around until she noticed it was coming from Goku.

"Hey! You sell, a little, you know?" Bulma asked. "We'll hae to stick you in the tub before dinner."

"What's a tub?" Goku asked.

"Are you kidding me? You call earth a primitive planet and you don't know what a bath is?"

"Give me a break, before I left Planet Vegeta I was cared for in a high tech pod," Goku said. "Besides Grandpa did teach me to clean myself at a river. I just haven't wash in a month."

"That's disgusting!" Bulma yelled. "That's it, if we're going to travel together you'll have to promise me that you would take a bath at least every other day."

"Fine, whatever," Goku said. "So where's this bath?"

Bulma showed Goku the bathroom. As Bulma prepared the bathwater, Goku stripped down.

"So it's like bathing in a river?" Goku asked.

"Yes, but you use this stuff right here to scrub yourself clean. It's called soap and shampoo," Bulma said turning to Goku only to notice he hasn't cover himself with a towel yet. "Would you cover yourself up?"

"With a this?" Goku asked holding a towel as he tried to wear it like his regular clothes. "I don't think it would fit me."

"You don't wear it like your clothes!" Bulma said.

Soon enough Bulma got Goku started only too find that despite his stupid stunts earlier Goku was actually a quick learner as he quickly was able to wash himself.

"Since you can handle the rest, you can do it yourself," Bulma said, "When you're done, put on some clothes before getting out."

"Okay. Okay." Goku grumbled.

 _At least he has some decency to pack some extra clothes,_ Bulma thought. _Although something tells me I'll have to wash them tomorrow if I want to breath._

Bulma left the bathroom and turned the tv onto some of her favorite soap opera.

"Bulma, I'm done," Goku said walking out of the bathroom soaking wet.

"Didn't you dry yourself with a towel before putting your clothes on?" Bulma yelled.

"I thought it was just for covering myself up," Goku said.

"Gah! Goku just—stay off the furniture until you stop dripping!" Bulma yelled. "I'm going to take a bath!"

"You want some privacy or do you need help?" Goku asked.

"What do you think!" Bulma yelled as she slammed the bathroom door shut.

"Geez, you think I yanked her tail or something," Goku mumbled.

…

Once Bulma was done with her bath she prepared dinner for Goku.

"This is food?" Goku asked.

"It is where I'm from," Bulma said.

Goku bit through a roll of bread. "Blah, this thing is bland." Goku then drink his cup of coffee and spit it out immediately. "Ah gross, this soup is bitter."

"Stop being picky, otherwise you won't grow any taller in seven years," Bulma said.

"Seven years—" Goku did math with his fingers as Gohan taught him. "when I'm 19."

"What?" Bulma asked.

"You said I will grow taller in seven years. So you mean I be 19 I be fully grown?" Goku asked.

"Wait—" Bulma said realizing where Goku was going. "You're twelve years old?"

"Yeah."

"But you look like you're no older than six!" Bulma responded. "Didn't your grandfather feed you any nutricious food."

"He taught me how to hunt and fish if that's what you mean," Goku said. "But that's not why I'm short."

"Oh really, so I'm guessing you're going to tell me Sayans age half the speed of humans?" Bulma asked.

"I don't know about half, but Grandpa and I did came up with a theory that Sayans do age slower than earthlings." Goku said.

 _I had to ask,_ Bulma thought.

"You know what, you can enjoy your food by yourself. I'm going to hunt for my own," Goku said.

"Fine. Suit yourself."

…

Moment later Goku yelled from outside. "I'm home!"

"That was quick," Bulma said as Goku opened the door revealing a wolf tied by it's tail to his power poll.

"What the heck!" Bulma responded. "When you said you were going hunting, I didn't think you bring home a wolf!"

"What did you think I meant?" Goku asked.

"Ah—you know what! Fine! Eat your wolf, but you're not bringing it in here!" Bulma said.

"I wasn't going to, I was planning to start a camp fire and cook my food."

"Fine!" Bulma slammed the door shut. "Geez! That kid is annoying!"

Bulma prepared for bed and just shut her eyes when Goku came in.

"Hey Bulma, where's my bed?"

Bulma opened her eyes and much to her annoyance found Goku standing there.

"What, no left over wolf to put in the fridge?" Bulma asked.

"What's a fridge?" Goku asked.

"Never mind," Bulma sighed.

"So where's my bed?" Goku asked.

"I don't know! Why don't you sleep outside?" Bulma asked. "You probably use to it by now."

"I did have a bed back home," Goku said.

Bulma sighed and went to a closet and grabbed a spare blanket and pillow and set it on the floor.

"There! You can sleep there!" Bulma responded.

"Okay, okay!" Goku responded.

Fortunate for Bulma's health, Goku fell asleep rather quickly.

"Geez, this kid is annoying," Bulma responded. "But hopefully with his help I can get the rest of the Dragon Balls before I have to go back to school."

Bulma thought back to Goku's scouter and decided now might be a good chance to see what she can do with it.

She took it out from her pouch and started by taking apart the outer shell to get a glimpse of the inside while laying on her bed. It wouldn't be the first time Bulma did her work on her bed. When she was a little girl she use to sneak in machines from her dad's lab and took it apart at night under the sheets of her bed.

"Wow this thing really is high tech," Bulma said. "It's a good thing I like a challenge."

Bulma worked on it until she fell asleep with Goku's scouter next to her.

…

The next morning Bulma woke up to Goku yelling: "What the heck Bulma? I told you to repair my scouter not break it more!"

"What are you talking about?" Bulma asked.

"I'm talking about this!" Goku showed her his scouter which the outer metal was removed from the frame.

"Oh that…" Bulma laughed nervously as she had to go through the process of explaining of what she did.

* * *

 **A/N:** In case any of you are wondering how I'm able to make Goku both smart and yet ignorant to hsi new home world, it's simple. I'm using Vegeta as an example. Seriously, I don't think Saiyans before Goku landed on earth take the time to get to know a planet's culture before destroying it, and despite being on earth for so long, Goku only knew as much as his human grandfather taught him in the early Dragon Ball Saga.

Also as for the flying nimbus, although I will have to cut back on Goku's attitude slightly, I will have him able to ride on one. I figured Goku doesn't exactly have to be care free and lack some of the sayan attittude he lost when he lost his memories to become Pure Heart. If you need proof, my proof is Chichi


	5. Goku Helps a Turtle?

**A/N:** I do not own Dragon Ball, Dragon Ball Z, Dragon Ball Z Kai, Dragon Ball Super, or Dragon Ball GT. I will however use those in this 4 part fanfiction series.

And incase any of you are wondering if this is going to be based off the manga series or anime series, I'm going to tell you it's actually going to be a mixture of both. I will coordinate between manga chapters and anime series according to where I am in the series. I did something like this with a Zatch Bell Cannon I posted a while back called Twin Bell Princes.

If you haven't yet, please vote on this month's poll

* * *

 **Goku Helps a Turtle?  
**

Goku was sitting in pout as Bulma took her time getting ready. It was bad enough he woke up to find his scouter in parts, but now Bulma been getting ready for over an hour and was still getting ready.

"Are you done yet?" Goku asked.

"For the Hundredth time, no!" Bulma yelled.

"But it been an hour!" Goku responded.

"Well, maybe next time you won't wake up so early," Bulma said.

"Grandpa always told me it's best to work done as early as possible," Goku responded.

"Well your grandpa clearly didn't know people like me," Bulma complained. "Why don't you go do something?"

"Fine! Whatever!" Goku headed out. "At least I can get some training done."

…

Outside the ground was soaked as it rained sometime after Goku went to bed. Goku started his morning workout of lifting rocks and destroying them.

Then when Goku picked up what he thought was another boulder, he heard someone shout: "Wah!"

That's when Goku realized what he grabbed wasn't a boulder but a giant sea turtle.

"Woah!" Goku dropped the turtle.

"Hah… hah… That was scary," the turtle said.

"A talking turtle!" Goku responded.

"What's going on out here?" Bulma asked as she looked outside.

"I was training when I found this talking turtle," Goku explained.

"Talking turtle?" Bulma looked at the turtle. "Wait a second. This is a sea turtle. What's it doing all the way out here?"

"Excuse me, but could I possibly get a cup of salt water? If possible, I'd like some sea weed as well," the turtle requested.

"Seems pretty luxurious for a turtle!" Bulma said. "Hold on, I'll see what I can get you."

Bulma headed back into the house and when she came out, she had a pail of water.

"It's not sea water, but I added a box of salt into the water if that's okay," Bulma responded.

"That's fine with me," the turtle said a he started slurping the water down. "Thank you very much."

"So what are you doing out here?" Goku asked.

"Well the truth is… I am a turtle."

"We can see that!" Bulma shouted.

"A sea turtle that is," the turtle continued. "I was out gathering mushrooms when I… um… got… lost. It's been a year since I left the ocean… I've been traveling around all this time trying to find my way back."

"Hmmm. The ocean? You're traveling into the totally opposite direction. Seriously though, turtle you've really come a long way."

Bulma brought out a map. "Look! It's about 120 km to the south."

"Hyaa… 120 km?" The turtle responed.

"We could take you there," Goku said.

"Really?" The turtle asked.

"What are you saying?" Bulma asked. "I'm on a deadline. I can't be going off doing something like this."

"Grandpa always told me a selfless deed does more good when it's done," Goku said.

"I don't care!" Bulma responded.

"Fine then I'll go by myself!" Goku responded. "I don't need to work with someone who breaks my scouter."

"I told you, I didn't break it! I only took it apart to try and see if I can find what's wrong with it's mainframe!"

Goku refused to believe her as he picked up the turtle and started running off.

"Good riddance," Bulma said. "Annoying kid."

Bulma pouted in silence before realizing Goku still had his Dragon Ball.

"DANG IT!" Bulma shouted.

Bulma packed up and return her house back into its capsule form and used a new capsule to release a new motorcycle with a side car.

"Hey Goku! Wait up!" Bulma shouted as she caught up to Goku.

"What are you doing here?" Goku asked. "What happened to your deadline?"

"I thought I help you out since my motorcycle is faster than you," Bulma said.

"You forgot that I still had my dragon ball, didn't you?" Goku asked.

"Just shut up and put the turtle in the side car!" Bulma ordered.

"You mean that thing attached to your motorcycle?" Goku asked.

"What else would I be talking about?!"

"Okay, fine."

…

Meanwhile a bear like bandit in armor noticed them coming their way through some binoculars. He especially noticed the turtle in the side car.

"Heh, heh, heh… looks like they're packin' some good stuff," said the bandit.

He walked up front and block the road forcing Bulma to stop.

"Hand over that sea turtle to me," the bandit said. "It's my favorite food, you know!"

"Heck no!" Goku responded.

"Are you crazy?" Bulma asked. "Hand it over."

"Nuh-uh!"

"You better listen to your friend, kid," the bandit said as he draw out his sword. "Unless you want me to cut you up!"

"I love to see you try," Goku said as he got off the motorcycle and moved infront of the bandit.

"What's wrong with you?" Bulma said.

"My name is Kakarot of the proud Saiyan race of the Planet Vegeta! And we don't let anyone push us around," Goku responded.

"We're dead," Bulma cried.

"In that case, you're first kid," The bandit raised his sword for a head strike.

Goku jumped and dodge the attack then Goku took out his power poll: "Power Poll Extend."

The poll extended and hit hard in the bandit's gut. Then as the bandit leaned down gasping for air Goku jumped and kicked him in the chin sending the bandit crashing into the ground.

"Let's go," Goku told Bulma as he walked back to the motorcycle.

"That guy is crazy," the turtle said.

"You don't know the half of it," Bulma responded.

They continued on and didn't run into any other trouble when they reached the beach.

"We… we didn it! It's the sea! No matter what anyone says… we really made it!" shouted the turtle.

"Obviously," Bulma responded.

"So this is the earth's sea," Goku said. "I thought there be more to it than this."

"You really saved me!" the turtle cried. "Thank you so much! So very much! Please wait there for a moment, would you? By all means, I want to return the favor to you with a gift."

With that the turtle swam out to sea.

"I wonder what kind of gift it is," Bulma said. "I hope it's buried treasure."

"I hope it's something that can fix my scouter that you brook apart," Goku said.

"For the last time, Goku, I didn't break your scouter! I just took it apart to see if something is wrong with its mainframe!" Bulma responded.

Goku got thirsty and drank some of the sea water. "Blahh! This water is worse than that bitter water!"

"That's because it's sea water! It's not supposed to be drinkable," Bulma said.

"So what do earthlings do here?" Goku asked.

"Well, we normally swim, unfortunately I didn't think of bringing a swimsuite on this trip," Bulma said.

"There are clothes for swimming?" Goku asked.

"Forget I said that," Bulma grumbled (one night with Goku was enough to make her realize when she reach a topic with Goku that will end with her gross out) before an idea hit her, "Oh I know, we can make something with the sand."

"You can make things with sand?" Goku asked.

For once Bulma found something she can teach Goku and have fun. She got out some buckets and started showing Goku how to build sandcastles.

"So we just pack wet sand in a bucket and use it to make a castle?" Goku asked. "How is this fun?"

"Well for one thing you can build up from it. You can even make yourself a fort for just yourself," Bulma said. "Just try it."

Goku shrugged and started working. But when he was done, it wasn't a sand castle he built, but rather a fort wall that goes pass his head and a mote full of sea water around it. To top it off, Goku added sea shells he found as a line of defense and a small square shape hole where Goku can peep through and stick his power pull out of.

"Goku, I think you went a bit overboard," Bulma said. "And how is it you just foun out about sand castles and yet able to make a wall with a peep hole and a mote?"

"No earthlings allowed!" Goku answered which really didn't answer anything.


	6. Goku's Selfless Deeds Counts to a Nimbus

**A/N:** I do not own Dragon Ball, Dragon Ball Z, Dragon Ball Z Kai, Dragon Ball Super, or Dragon Ball GT. I will however use those in this 4 part fanfiction series.

And incase any of you are wondering if this is going to be based off the manga series or anime series, I'm going to tell you it's actually going to be a mixture of both. I will coordinate between manga chapters and anime series according to where I am in the series. I did something like this with a Zatch Bell Cannon I posted a while back called Twin Bell Princes.

If you haven't yet, please vote on this month's poll

* * *

 **Goku's Selfless Deeds Counts to a Flying Nimbus  
**

"Ah, I love it on the beach," Bulma said. "It's nice and peaceful."

"Yeah, and it makes great building material," Goku said as he packed more sand to his fort.

"Are you building to your fort?" Bulma asked.

"Yeah. The left flank seemed weak, so I thought I add more structure," Goku said.

"Suite yourself, but it won't matter when the tide comes in," Bulma said. She looked out at the sea and saw something coming their way.

"What's that?" Bulma asked.

Goku looked and recognize it. "It's the turtle, and he got somebody riding on it's shell."

"How can you tell from that far?" Bulma asked.

"I guess Saiyans have better eye sight than humans," Goku responded.

"So if you have great vision, why do you have a scouter?" Bulma asked.

"To detect life forms at places we can't see, how strong they are…" Goku explained. "Oh, and it can also works as a communicator."

"Oh, that's pretty cool!" Bulma responded. _Now that I know what it's supposed to do when it's working, I might get a better idea of what's wrong with it and add a dragon ball radar while at it._

"Ah-hoy there!" the turtle greeted. "Sorry to kept you two waiting! I had to go get my master."

On top of his shell was an old bald man with a white mustache beard combo that pointed out sort of like a triangle and a turtle shell strapped to his back, carrying a wooden staff and wearing a pair of shades.

"Well hello there kids!" the old man greeted when the turtle reach shore.

"Hi, welcome ashore!" Bulma greeted.

"Who are you mister?" Goku asked.

"I am Roshi the turtle hermit," the old man replied as he jumped off his turtle.

"Ah, turtle hermit?" Bulma asked.

"Which one of these kids help you?" Roshi asked.

"The girl provided the transportation, but the little boy really was the one who kept me protected," the turtle explained.

"I see, well, I'll reward both of them either way," Roshi said.

"Oh, we both be rewarded," Bulma said.

"First the boy." Roshi walked up to the boy. "You are a very brave boy. My turtle told me how you took down that bandit swiftly just to keep him safe. As token of my gratitude."

He walked up to the sea and waved his staff shouting: "Come Magic Carpet!"

"What's a magic carpet?" Goku asked.

"It's a carpet you can sit on and fly anywhere around the world," Bulma explained.

"But I can already fly using my tail," Goku said.

"Trust me Goku, a magic carpet are faster than your tail," Bulma explained. "But I thought they didn't exist."

"I bet you didn't know Saiyans existed before you met me either," Goku replied.

"Good point," Bulma responded.

"Hey uh, master!" the turtle said. "Hold on! You took that magic carpet to the cleaners."

"Ain't that right? You got a good point there, turtle," Roshi said.

"So much for a flying carpet," Bulma responded.

"Only other option is the flying nimbus. But am I ready to part with it," Roshi said to himself. "Why not? If you can ride it, it's yours!"

Then Roshi waved his staff in the air. "Come to me flying nimbus!"

"I hope this one is fast," Goku said.

"Now where is that cloud?" Roshi complained looking out in the sky. Sure enough a yellow cloud zoomed through the sky. "Oh, there it is! It's about time! See! She's a beauty isn't she!"

The cloud zoomed around before coming to a hault.

"She's as sweet as candy, so don't be afraid of it," Roshi explained.

"What does this thing do?" Bulma asked.

"If you can sit on it, the nimbus can fly you anywhere you want," Roshi said. "But to be able to sit on it, you have to be pure of heart."

"Pure of heart, huh?" Goku asked.

"Let me show you." Roshi jumped onto the cloud only to fall through it and crash on the ground.

"I guess that means you're not pure of heart, huh?" said Goku as he and Bulma laughed.

"You okay master?" the turtle asked as he helped Roshi up to a sitting position. "You must of done something wrong."

"Be quiet."

"My turn!" Goku said. "Let's see if all my selfless deeds I've done since sparing this planet finally pay off!"

Goku jumped onto the cloud, but unlike Roshi, he actually landed ontop of the nimbus, much to everyone's shock.

"Alright! I did it!" Goku cheered. "Now lets see how fast you can go, Nimbus! Fly!"

With that Nimbus took off at high speed as Goku manage to stay on. "Ha! This is great! What else can you do?" Goku asked.

Nimbus replied with a few loopy-loops and zigzag. Goku cheered and laugh the whole time.

"This is great! I'll take her!" Goku yelled.

"Well, there goes my nimbus," Roshi said.

"Hey, what about me?" Bulma asked. "You promise me a gift too?"

"Oh right." Roshi said. "Let me think…"

That's when Bulma noticed a necklace strapped around Roshi's neck. And attached to it was a dragon ball.

"A dragon ball!" Bulma shouted. "You have one?"

"What this?" Roshi hold up the dragon ball. "It washed up on my island one day, but if you want it, you can have it…"

Roshi handed it to Bulma much to her excitement.

"Goku! Look another dragon ball!" BUlma yelled.

"Really! Hold on!" Goku yelled.

Nimbus soared down next to Bulma as she handed it to Goku.

"You're right! It looks like my grandpa's but with a different number of stars!" Goku said. "See Bulma! I told you! Good deed does pay off!"

"You sure did, kid!" Bulma responded. "Now we just need to find three more, and wish time!"

"What? That thing grants wishes?" Roshi asked.

"Thank you!" Bulma told Roshi. "We really love our gifts!"

"Now hold on…"

"You said I can have it," Bulma said. "You didn't change your mind have you?"

"Well, um, no… I mean I don't like going back on my word… But if that ball is important to you, I do request you do something for me," Roshi said.

"Fine, what is it?" Bulma asked.

"Would you let me see your panties?" Roshi asked.

"Master!" Turtle responded.

"Oh, that's all?" Bulma asked. "Sure. I guess."

Bulma lifted her over size shirt that she was wearing and revealed a peek of her undies.

"Oh my." Roshi said turning pink and not with embarrassment. "Fine, it's yours. Take it!"

"Yay!"

"Hey kid! You mention a grandpa right?" Roshi asked.

"Yeah." Goku responded. "He raised me since I was little."

"What was his name? Maybe I know him."

"His name—his name was Gohan," Goku said. "Son Gohan

"Gohan… why does that sound familiar?" Roshi asked.

"Master, wasn't one of your students name was Gohan?" The turtle asked.

"Oh yeah," Roshi responded. "Kid your grandfather wouldn't happen to be from the mountains would he?"

"Yeah!" Goku said. "Why? Do you know him?"

"Know him? I trained him!" Roshi responded.

"What? Really?" Goku asked.

"Yeah. Him and one other student," Roshi said. "But it been years since I last heard from him. How is he doing?"

"Uh—oh, he last year," Goku responded.

"Oh. What a shame? A master should never outlive their students," Roshi said. "Well Goku, I wish you the best of luck."

"Thanks!" Goku said.

With that Roshi and the turtle left.

"That was nice," Goku said.

"Hey Goku," Bulma said. "Can I try to ride your nimbus?"

"I don't know, are you pure of heart?" Goku asked.

"Of course I am!" Bulma responded. "Let me show you!"

"Okay, fine!" Goku jumped off his nimbus.

"Finally, I get to see just how fun riding this cloud really is!" Bulma said as she jumped on the nimbus only to fall through it and hit the ground. Unfortunately it was hovering over Goku's fort when she did that so she destroyed Goku's fort.

"Hey you destroyed my fort!" Goku responded.

* * *

 **A/N:** Just so you guys know this chapter is base off the part of the episode Roshi appeared in. I told you I would be mixing it up. Good night everybody


End file.
